Help:Capitalization
Capitalization is not a technical term as such in Scientology. But it can be a very confusing subject. LRH coined many new words to describe phenomena he described in his works, as standard English terms were not sufficient. An example is the word CLEAR. In its regular English meaning, it is uncapitalized: She cleared away the dishes after dinner. In its strict Scientology senses, it is usually capitalized: He finally achieved the state of Clear; The room brightened when a Clear walked into it; She is Clear at last; He didn't feel good about attesting to Clear but felt he owed it to his wife. However, standard usage is theta clear and not Theta Clear. Some of the standard uses are intuitive, some are not consistent, and some are arbitrary. In the interests of consistency, in Scienowiki we are following the conventions that LRH used, or as shown in the later edition of the Technical Volumes. As a handy reference guide, where it might not be obvious which spelling is the desired one, a list is provided below of the preferred term. Where it is optional, both (or all) alternatives are given. The glossary in Scienowiki shows the preferred form of the word, so the head words will usually start with a lower case letter and not an automatic capital as is conventional in glossaries. The head word will appear as it would appear in the middle of a sentence, not at the beginning. Capitalization List: *ACADEMY: Academy *AND, &, OF: listing and nulling, L&N or Q&A, not Q and A, not QandA, not Q & A *AUDITOR: auditor *AUDITING ACTIONS: major action, new rundown but PTS Rundown *AXIOMS etc.: The Axioms, The Scientology Axioms, The Logics, The Prelogics, The Dianetic(s) Axioms, The Axioms of Scientology, and not the Scientology Axioms etc. *BRIDGE: She's at the top of the Bridge *CASE SUPERVISE, -ED, -ING: case supervise, C/Sed, C/Sing *CASE SUPERVISING: case supervising *CASE SUPERVISION: case supervision *CASE SUPERVISOR: Case Supervisor, C/S, C/Ses (plural), C/S's (singular possessive), C/Ses' (plural possessive) *CCHS: CCHs, CCH-3 *CHARTS: Grade Chart, Chart of Attitudes, Chart of Human Evaluation, dental chart *CLASS: a higher-classed auditor; a Class VIII. Use Roman numerals throughout with a space between the word Class and the Roman numeral: Class IV etc. and not Class 4, not Class4, not ClassIV. Similarly use Level IV and Grade IV etc. and not Level 4/Grade 4, not Level4/Grade4, not LevelIV/GradeIV *CLEAR: Karen is Clear; Jon went Clear; but they used clearing techniques; he did some word clearing, let's word clear her or she finished Word Clearing Method 1, Method 4 Word Clearing; she's the word clearer in Qual--her post title is Staff Word Clearer. *CLEARING TECHNOLOGY (Clearbird): Clearing Technology *COMMUNICATION: comm(unication) cycle, comm(unication) formula, comm(unication) lag *CONFESSIONAL: Confessional Procedure, needs a Confessional *CRAMMING: Sort it out in Cramming; here is your cram; write a Cramming Order or cramming order, do a cramming action *DIANETICS®: Dianetics, never dianetics, never Dianetic in the CofS; sometimes abbreviated Dn and not dn *DYNAMICS: the second dynamic, 2D, 5th dynamic *EARLIER SIMILAR: earlier similar but E/S *END PHENOMENA: end phenomena but EP *ENGRAM CLEARING (Clearbird): Engram Clearing *ETHICS: ethics handling, ethics action, out-ethics, go to Ethics before session *EVIL PURPOSE: evil purpose or ev purp *FLOWS: Single(s), Triple(s), Quads, Triple Grades etc., but Quad flows and quad up: best to just capitalize it Quad (and Triple, Single) throughout *FORMS: Auditor's Report Form, Examiner's Form, Exam Form, Summary Report Form, Folder Error Summary, FES, Case Progress Sheet, PC Assessment Form *GRADES: the next grade but Grade II; she's a Communication Release but he's been released on communication *HCOB, PL: HCOB, HCOBs, HCO PL, HCO PLs, not HCOPL, not PL *INDICATORS: bad indicators, BIs, (very) good indicators, GIs (VGIs) *ITSA: itsa, itsa maker line *LEVELS: the next level, on Level III *MENTAL OBJECTS: engram, secondary, lock, goals problem mass or GPM, analytical mind, reactive mind, bank *METER: meter reads, tick, sF, F, LF, LFBD; dirty needle but DN, floating needle but F/N and F/Ns, rock slam but R/S and R/Ses, blowdown but BD, tone arm but TA *OCA: Oxford Capacity Analysis, OCA, OCA graph *ORG DIVISIONS: Dissem Div, Treasury Division, Division 3, Div 4, Tech and Qual Divs; div heads or Div Heads *ORG POSTS: Dir Review, D of P, DTS, Staff Section Officer, SSO, Examiner, FESer *OT: operating thetan but OT, OT III, full OT, pre-OT. Use OT II and not OT 2, not OTII, not OT2 *OUTS/INS: out-Int, in-TRs, out-ethics, in-tech, outpoint; her tech was out *PRECLEAR: preclear, pc *PROCESSES: Objectives = Objective Processes, Havingness Process, but processes can be subjective or objective *PTS/SP: potential trouble source but PTS, suppressive person but SP *RUDIMENTS: out-ruds, fly ruds, fly a rudiment; ARC break or ARCX; present time problem but PTP, PTPs; missed withhold but MWH, MWHs; *SCALES: learn scales by heart but Know to Mystery Scale and Tone Scale *SCIENTOLOGY®: Scientology not scientology; sometimes abbreviated Scn not scn *SERVICE FACSIMILE: service facsimile or ser fac *TECHS: study tech, study technology, ethics tech, admin tech, standard tech or Standard Tech, *TIME TRACK: time track *WORKSHEETS: auditor's worksheets or W/S *ZONES/AREAS: Scienowiki arbitrary convention for the sake of uniformity: Non-Interference Zone